Giovanni
by AkamaiHigaku
Summary: A story about Dick's alias of Giovanni. Rated M for Bruce's language, the sexual song, and the sexual themes.


The dark room was lit only by purple glitter stars on the wall, the stage had poles on either end and it looked absolutely amazing. The stars dimmed as the club's most popular male stripper, Giovanni, stepped on stage making the crowd wolf whistle and cheer.

 **1 hour earlier**

Tim, Jason, Bruce, and Damian had all been kicked out the manor by Alfred who simply stated in his lovely British accent _'I think it is time you all spent time out of the house Master Bruce, fear not Gotham can survive for one night without her beloved Batman'._ Thus, the start of the large debate of where to go, this went between Bruce, Damian, and Tim. Soon enough, after he got bored of them bickering, Jason cut in by saying "Gay. Strip. Club" before grabbing each of them and dragging them to the closest club, 'Sundown", and paid for them to get in, seeing as Damian was 3 months underage.

 **Current time**

The current setup was two men on either end of the stage in thongs that barely covered anything. The bat boys were unimpressed by the clear amateurs style and 'grace'. They then began to wonder why Dick wasn't on this trip or whatever it was with them, he asked Bruce who sighed and said "I don't know, he called and said Blüdhaven wasn't able to be left alone so he couldn't come. I haven't heard hide nor hair from the news station though so I'm assuming Nightwing is doing his job." The older man frowned as his youngest made them sit as the two on the stage sashayed off the stage to make way for a male in a black, leather thong and a white collar with a simple black bowtie.

"Good evening gentlemen, this evening we have our 5-star man Giovanni and his spectacular act. He was at one point a bartender who we one day had to draft in because one of our dancers was sick, he was hired as he has the backside to make even Batman blush," Bruce snorted in disbelief, muttering something like 'Yeah, right' before shutting up as the man continued, "SO! May I present to you, Giovanni!" he bowed off stage as the lights dimmed, a really low beat started, the click of slightly heeled boots and the swishing of fabric met the ears of the waiting men. The lights flicked to the stage where a tallish young man was stood, leg around the pole and his ebony hair floating eerily around his head.

He snapped his eyes open under the domino style mask, his lean body twisting as he spun on the heels and ground his crotch in the most tantalizing way possible against the pole, his eyes lidded as he leaned down. He wore a simple leather costume, black heeled boots and a mesh-like skirt item around his waist which swished when he moved. He leaned down before hooking his leg around the pole before pulling himself up, gripping it tightly and going upside down, wrapping his legs around it and hanging there, suspended by his legs as he stared at the crowd who are, even by now, in awe and clearly highly aroused.

He placed his hands on the floor as he slowly let go of the pole, flipping his legs slowly to the floor and "Accidentally" falling into Bruce's lap and beginning to grind his perfect ass on Bruce's lap, getting a breathy "F-fuck" in response before slinking back onto the stage and doing the same to others. He stood on the stage after 20 minutes of doing his act and smirked. Soon music began playing and the bat family watched this young man dance around the stage, slut dropping on occasion and pole dancing.

 _Less than three is just a tease_

 _Send those noodz, make me drool_

 _Hit me up - make me cum_

 _Wanna sext? I'll show you some!_

 _Sticky drama all the way_

 _Want my dick? You gotta pay!_

 _You've seen what my thumbs can do_

 _Time to use my tongue on you._

He licked his lips teasingly and booty dropped, swishing his hips.

 _Show me what ya got on my LCD_

 _Let's get down to it, so you can get down on me!_

 _Cybering is so 1999!_

 _You've got to be textually active_

 _If you wanna be mine!_

 _'Cause..._

 _I wanna fuck you hard!_

 _I wanna feel you deep!_

 _I wanna rock your body!_

 _I wanna taste your sweet_

 _I wanna fuck you hard!_

 _I wanna feel you deep_

 _I wanna ah! Ah!_

 _I wanna ah! Ah!_

He was rubbing his crotch and moaning lightly.

 _Love me or hate but you want to fuck me_

 _My love is unrestricted_

 _You know you wanna lick this_

 _I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had_

 _Mix 'em all together and I would still be twice as bad._

 _I know you want some more!_

 _Just woke up and Taylor Swift's pissin' in my mouth_

 _Fucked so many boys, I'm havin' a drought_

 _I'm on iChat with your father, facebookin with ya brother_

 _2 fingers in my mouth - 2 fingers in your mother_

 _Thong around my ankles and the webcam's on_

 _This ain't bang bus but I love double dongs_

 _My phones on vibrate, so don't stop callin'_

 _Cuz I'll slit your fucking throat unless I'm done cummin'_

He crawls closer and arched his back, slipping back into Bruce's lap to grind his crotch hard with his ass, moaning softly in his ear and whispering "Daddy~ Oh daddY~"

 _I wanna fuck you hard!_

 _I wanna feel you deep!_

 _I wanna rock your body!_

 _I wanna taste your sweet_

 _I wanna fuck you hard!_

 _I wanna feel you deep_

 _I wanna ah! Ah!_

 _I wanna ah! Ah!_

 _Love me or hate but you want to fuck me_

 _My love is unrestricted_

 _You know you wanna lick this_

 _I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had_

 _You can mix 'em all together and I would still be twice as bad..._

 _There I go!_

 _Sexting all my motherfucking favorite hoes_

 _Stereo blast it up! Go ape shit and tear it up!_

 _We can make you look like hobos_

 _She's texting if she should swallow_

 _Hellz ya! Go for more_

 _Parents banging down the door..._

 _Oh no!_

 _Caught with my pants down_

 _Now I gotta leave this town_

 _I ain't never looking back!_

 _I'm gonna tell your ass straight up_

 _This is how we live it up!_

 _I just don't give a fuck_

 _And if I ever gave a fuck_

 _I would be straight out of luck!_

 _I wanna fuck you hard!_

 _I wanna feel you deep!_

 _I wanna rock your body!_

 _I wanna taste your sweet_

He got out Bruce's lap and climbed back on stage, grinding his crotch on the floor, leg up, showing a bit of his hard length.

 _I wanna fuck you hard!_

 _I wanna feel you deep_

 _I wanna ah! Ah!_

 _I wanna ah! Ah!_

 _Love me or hate but you want to fuck me_

 _My love is unrestricted_

 _You know you wanna lick this_

 _I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had_

 _You can mix 'em all together and I would still be twice as bad..._

With that he finished, facing them, looking oh so slutty with the blush across his cheeks. He soon bowed and walked off stage. The bat family then left the establishment and went home, a sleeping Dick was on the couch, clearly having just arrived back. He didn't let on he was Giovanni until he rolled over, a wad of notes in his belt from Bruce, but he didn't need to know that. Afterall, everyone had secrets.


End file.
